Vampire
There are two breeds of Vampire's, the Horde and the secretive Dacians. The Horde are split into two factions the mostly ''Fallen Horde and the Forbearer Army. The Horde have won the last several Accessions. Biology Vampires will burn in the sun and do not die instantly. They receive sustenance from blood and are able to trace or teleport to anywhere they have been before. A born vampire cannot lie. They will breath, be able to eat food and have sexual ability until they transition into their immortality. After their transition they will no longer require or desire food. Their heart and lungs will stop and they will not have any sexual ability. A turned vampire will wake frozen at the age they died. They will require blood and their heart will no longer beat and they will not require blood or have sexual ability. When a vampire is blooded by their Bride, their fated female their heart starts, they can breathe and they regain their sexual ability. The vampire will not be able to relieve their first erection unless they are touching their Bride. Blooding increases a vampires power greatly, making them powerful than non blooded vampires of the same age. Vampires receive memories from their victim if they drink from the flesh. If they kill while drinking they receive power from their victim and begin to crave killing again. After a certain number of kills their eyes will turn red and they are known as the "Fallen". Vampires are the species in the Lore with the most chance of turning a human, but almost all female they attempt to turn will die. Female Vampires are incredibly rare as a Vampire-only virus killed most of the Horde females and the surviving Dacian Vampires were secluded in the Realm of Blood and Mist. Book of Lore Entry *Two warring factions, the Vampire Horde and the Forbearer Army. *Each vampire seeks his Bride, his eternal wife, and walks as the living dead until he finds her. *A Bride will render his body fully alive, giving him breath and making his heart beat, a process known as blooding. *Tracing is teleporting, the vampire’s means of travel. A vampire can only trace to destinations he’s previously been. *The Fallen are vampires who have killed by drinking a victim to death. Distinguished by their red eyes. The Horde In the first chaos of the Lore, a brotherhood of vampires dominated, by relying on their cold nature, worship of logic, and absence of mercy. They sprang from the harsh steppes of Dacia and migrated to Russia, though some say a secret enclave, the Daci, live in Dacia still.” *Their ranks are comprised of the Fallen. *Enemies of most factions in the Lore. The Forbearers ” … his crown stolen, Kristoff, the rightful Horde king, stalked the battlefields of antiquity seeking the strongest, most valiant human warriors as they died, earning him the name of Gravewalker. He offered eternal life in exchange for eternal fealty to him and his growing army.” *An army of vampires consisting of turned humans, who do not drink blood directly from the flesh. *Kristoff was raised as a human and then lived among them. He and his army know little of the Lore. *Enemies of the Horde. The Dacians''' “Whispered to have vast intellects and stony hearts, the vampires of mist and legend observe the Lore with dispassionate eyes. Cursed with unending strife until the House of Old rises. . . .” *Dacia’s closed kingdom, the Realm of Blood and Mist, is said to be hidden within a hollowed-out mountain range. *Do not drink blood from the flesh. *The Daciano royal family consisted of five arms, each with a sacred duty to the realm. *Upon the old king’s death, and the rightful heir’s disappearance, the family fractured into warring houses. The Horde The Horde Vampires are the largest faction of Horde Vampires. They revere the thirst and are almost entirely Fallen. Almost every other faction in the Lore is against them, their Royal Seat is Helvita. Known Horde Vampires *Demestriu *Stefanovich (deceased) *Ivo the Cruel *Tymur the Allegiant *Viceroy (deceased) The Forbearers The Forbearers are a faction within the Horde Vampires who have sworn loyalty to King Kristoff. They are sworn not to take blood from the flesh. After the events of The Warlord Wants Forever, a caveat was added that they can drink from their immortal Brides. Their base is Mt. Oblak Castle. Known Forbearers *Kristoff the Gravewalker *Nikolai Wroth *Sebastian Wroth *Conrad Wroth *Murdoch Wroth *Demyan *Aleksander *Kalev *Lukyan *Markov *Rurik Dacians The Daci are a breed of vampire separate from the Horde. On rare occasions they are able to turn a human female. They have the ability to create mists and are naturally more powerful than Horde Vampires. Their realm of Blood and Mist is a closely guarded secret. Lothaire is their newly crowned king. Known Dacians *Lothaire, the Enemy of Old - Horde / Dacian *Elizabeth Ann Peirce *Trehan, the Prince of Shadows *Stelian *Viktor *Mirceo *Kosmina *Ivana the Bold (deceased) *Serghei (deceased) Vampire Hybrids A list of characters known to have vampire blood but not align with any of the vampire factions. *Emmaline Troy - Vampire/Valkyrie *Malkom Slaine - Vampire/Demon = Vemon (Trothan demon turned vampire) *Thaddeus Brayden - Vampire/Phantom *Josephine Doe - Vampire/Phantom Category:Species